kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Koopashell
Says the person who got the lucky edit badge . :B :P I was just editing pages like a muthaflipping. Koopashell 18:52, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Badge Pages We are just redirecting them to the, game page, we are leaving the tags for easy and hard and such though, so if you could redirect them as well, that would be great. PKA 18:09, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Uh, I don't really understand.... Does this mean I should move the badge page content to the game page and leave a redirect? Koopashell 18:12, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Nope, we are modifying the badge pics to the the ones on Elona Shooter they are the full pictures and include what need to be done in order to get them, then we can put all of the how to get info down at the bottom, and make it so we have a lot less pages with some, like the medium and easy levels that have next to no information. Also redirects don't count towards number of pages. :Oh, speaking of which, I need to figure out how to make my template not shrink the images so all the links will work. ::Done. Template:KongBadge. Going to make the points icon float up a bit, but that's a minor fix. Otherwise, that template should be a duplicate of the HTML kong uses to display badges. :: ::You should add this to the To Do List so that we can let others know.Koopashell 21:27, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Ohey Badgepwnt. Oh, shut upKoopashell 20:20, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::D :Did you really actually make 500 edits already? What other badges do you have to earn? I need to know. NAO! :Koopashell 00:12, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I shall divulge no secrets. :B ::*quickly makes several hundred point badges that only I can get* :D PKA 05:58, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :::HAAAAXXXX D:< :::Too bad I hacked it so that the requirements are very high! BWAHAHAHAHHAHA! Koopashell 22:27, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::I just got the 2000th edit badge. All your badge hax are belong to useless. :::: ::::I haz more userboxes than you, so i dun careKoopashell 23:32, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::You should see my userboxes on Skystone wiki. Like seriously. Right here. ::::: :::::Too bad you can't use them here! Koopashell 00:53, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Lolwut? Plz don't edit elements or even fly or die multiplayer your really messing things up >_> 19:54, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Shut up, youKoopashell 23:30, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Move 19:24 (Move log)‎ . . (4×) 19:24 . . Koopashell (Talk | contribs) moved Talk:Koopashell to User talk:Koopashell over redirect (revert) 19:24 . . Koopashell (Talk | contribs) moved Koopashell to User:Koopashell over redirect (revert) 19:23 . . Koopashell (Talk | contribs) moved User talk:Koopashell to Talk:Koopashell (cause I feel like it) 19:23 . . Koopashell (Talk | contribs) moved User:Koopashell to Koopashell (cause I feel like it) Was that totally necessary? Lul. It was an accident...Koopashell 22:39, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :"cause I feel like it"? Accident. Lul. :Well, I didn't realize what would happen, though it did make a redirect that I was planning to make, so it's okay!Koopashell 22:48, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :By the way, can you tell me how to make my userboxes...er...like, 'saved' as my own? I don't know how to say it...Koopashell 23:02, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Put the code that you already have into a new template. I don't know if there's a userboxes category or something similar on this wiki, but you should categorize it in that. Look at the subcategories of Category:Templates and pick whichever one fits best. Absence Are you back for good? WelderKong 18:28, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Meh, I'll pop in and out as I please. Koopashell 20:14, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Help with restricting editing permissions Hey Koopa, are you still an active admin for the Kongregate Wiki? We need some help putting restrictions on the Cookie Kingdom wiki page. User HBIC and myself are having issues with people making edits that should not be made. I was never an admin afaik :) Koopashell (talk) 21:52, July 18, 2017 (UTC)